


Tears of a Clown

by stormy_boots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Mental Institutions, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_boots/pseuds/stormy_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie gets sent to Trost Mental Hospital for depression and self harm and meets some interesting characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of a Clown

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for self harm and blood. I think self harm will only be in this chapter but I'll leave a warning if it comes up again

Connie slammed his bedroom door quickly. He forgot to lock it in his haste, but didn't even notice. After the long day at school of having to pretend he was okay, he needed this immediately. Within 2 minutes all of Connie's tools were laid out in front of him. One, two, three. Three red lines across his forearm. They weren't bleeding as fast as Connie liked, so he went over them again, a little deeper. His arm was now covered in red. Perfect.  
"Connie?" He looked up from his bed. He tried to cover the cuts with a towel, but they just bled through. There was no hiding what had happened.  
"Hey Sasha!" He greeted cheerily. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, or how Sasha would react.  
"What's that?" She asked quietly, pointing to the bloody towel.  
"Would you believe it's Koolaid?" Connie joked.  
"This isn't funny Connie!" Sasha screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god, what did you do? How could you do this?" She was getting more upset and angry by the second.  
"I know," Connie said. "I just. Damn Sasha, I don't know what you want me to say." He knew why he did it, he just didn't think Sasha could handle it. He never wanted anyone to know, especially her.  
"We have to... I'm getting help. I'm getting a first aid kit and calling my mom," Sasha said on her way out the door. Connie checked his arm; it was still bleeding, but only a little. He got up to put everything away, but figured Sasha would take his tools so he kept them laid out. After 2 years he finally got caught. I'm fucked, he thought. I'm totally fucked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That had been last week. Sasha's mom had taken him to the emergency room, where he had been diagnosed with depression. The doctors decided he wasn't a suicide risk, so they told his parents to send him to a day program at Trost Mental Hospital. His parents had cried. Even his dad, which Connie had never seen before and prayed to God would never see again. It was everything he hadn't wanted to happen. It was easier for everyone when Connie pretended to be happy. Now everyone knew the class clown was a mental patient, thanks to his nosy neighbors overhearing a few private conversations about his treatment plan.  
The day program started Monday from 9 to 3. Connie wasn't looking forward to it.  
"Why do I have to go? I'm fine!" Connie complained. His mom was not sympathetic.  
"Fine? If you were fine you wouldn't be hurting yourself!"   
Connie couldn't really argue with that. His mom had turned his bedroom upside down looking for razor blades, knives, extra pointy pencils, anything Connie could possible be using to hurt himself. He was no longer allowed to walk in the kitchen unless someone was with him for fear of him stealing something sharp. This was his fourth day clean, and he resented his mother for it.   
"Get in the car, we're gonna be late!" Connie heard his mother command from the doorway. He didn't want to go, but he knew it was for the best. He got in the car and crossed his fingers for a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a chaptered fic so I don't know how often I'll update or how many chapters there will be. I'll try to update once a week and see where the story goes. Any suggestions and comments are welcome


End file.
